your_best_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
URBAN DRIVING v1.3
URBAN DRIVING v1.3 is a level made by LWPeterson. It has a play count of 1,400 plays, with a rating of 4.99 stars from 5 votes. Moped Couple is the playable character, with the vehicle hidden. Description The level has an okay amount of detail, but the vehicle is very detailed. The level uses 3D perspective, and a couple triggers are used for sound effects, and for crushing NPCs. A couple glitches occurred from v1.3 from v1.2, where some text boxes did not show up. You start in your car, and you press spacebar to drive. A street light is shining above you, and buildings and trees are on the street. Once you go forward, you start going downhill, and a red building is slanted to go with the road, and you will see Irresponsible Dad putting his son in a trash can. You reach the bottom, and you see the Moped Couple man about to stab the Moped Couple girl, and a light from a window shining on them. Once you pass them, you hear the girl saying "WHY!?". You then go uphill, pass another street light, some more buildings, trees, and people, and then you go straight across. Be careful here, because there is a bump where the road goes across. You pass the TJF Offices and you see a Segway Guy NPC Pointing a gun at you, but he does not shoot you. You then crash through a glass panel and into a building. You pass through the building, and the last window in the building has a guy with a blade weapon type 4 in his hand and he is looking at you. You then break through another glass panel, and you exit the building. You pass a blank sign, a speed bump, and then pass a hospital. You pass another small building, and you see Effective Shopper lying on the street saying "Sun bathing even though there's no sun! Lol." Once you touch her, her body will explode. You pass the 'TJF grocery store', which is closed, and a Lawnmower Man NPC says "No! I still need food!" Once you touch him, either he will explode or his head will fall off. You pass the moon in the sky, and you approach your house with the finish line, and you win the level. Shortly after you finish, you will be taken to a screen advertising LWPeterson's website, TJF Tutorials and Walkthroughs. Trivia *Earlier versions of URBAN DRIVING were made. The first one, being URBAN DRIVING was the most successful, but was the least less detailed. URBAN DRIVING v1.2 had slightly more detail, but was the least successful of the three. *A glitch occurred where v1.3 was re-published, and currently the re-published level only has about 10 plays. *The main difference between v1.2 and v1.3, is that in v1.2, there is a steep ramp at the end, which could of caused users frustration because the car would get stuck, so in v1.3, the ramp was removed. Category:Levels Category:Adventure Levels Category:Custom Vehicle Levels